The Rest Of The Rewind
by Emm of the Multifandoms
Summary: What if the Doctor wanted some more of that rewind of his life? If he wanted to meet someone very dearly? 11/Rose, set in between two scenes of "The Big Bang". Oneshot.


**A/N Hello! This is my first ever Doctor Who-fanfic and I'm so exited to share it with the world! It's also one of my first fanfics in total, and the first oneshot. Anyway, I hope it's not crap c: I really like to think that 11 misses Rose and that he'd want to do this... maybe that's just me x) and also, Rose or not, I really love this scene from the episode it comes from, it's so cute :D anyway, I hope you enjoy this version of it! A/N**

The 11th incarnation of The Doctor looked at the white light shaped like a crack, which he'd done so many times now. Turning back to the young Amelia Pond, he explained; "The cracks are closing. I think they won't close properly 'til I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. " Now, he almost started to sob.

"I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats."

He walked over to the peacefully sleeping Amelia.

"Live well. Love Rory." He gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Bye bye, Pond."

And with that, he started to walk towards the crack in the wall to disappear from reality forever. Except that suddenly, he stopped and turned around, facing the sleeping Amelia once more.

"Amelia, you know, I think I'll have some more of that rewind after all.

There's someone I dearly wish to see… I've never told you about her – why should I have? It has literally been a lifetime since I last saw her… But anyway, if I'm really going to cease to exist, I'd really like to meet her…" sighing heavily, he continued," one last time."

"And this is a good opportunity to do that, and I think I'm going to take it. What do you think?"

Of course, there was no answer from the sleeping Amelia.

"Right. I see that you don't have any objections, well of course you don't have since you're asleep, but anyway I'll be off now, so please take care, Amelia Pond", he said, giving her one last caring look. He closed his eyes.

And then, suddenly, the end of his 10th self was flashing before him.

He opened his eyes to find London; and not just any part of London – it was Rose's neighborhood – the very last place he had visited in his 10th body.

Quickly, he hid. He couldn't be here. His 10th self was here and he could not be seen by him. He peeked over at himself from behind a building, and he saw his body almost failing him and remembered how painful that night had been. And suddenly, before any of the Doctors could react, there was a girl, and her mother; and not any girl, it was a certain blonde, a blonde they'd both recognize anywhere.

_Rose…_ he thought, but he knew it was no use to talk to her. Not here, not now when his past self was doing the very same thing.

The Doctor watched his previous incarnation talk to Rose in silence, reliving and remembering every moment of the conversation. Too quick for his liking, Rose said "See ya" with that last wonderful smile, and took off towards the stairs.

And without looking back with any kind of doubt, the 11th Doctor followed her.

_Just what do you think you're doing? _he thought to himself whilst quietly hopping up the stairs, barely making it inside the Tyler's flat before Rose shut the door, and when finally inside, he quickly hid inside a clothing cupboard.

He could hear light steps making their way into the bathroom. He so dearly wished that he could talk to her, and the thought to just pop out and say "Hi, Rose! I'm the Doctor" was actually quite tempting, but forcefully, he resisted. He could hear her brushing her teeth now, and soon enough she went into her bedroom, probably to get undressed (he'd sure like to see _that_) and pop into bed. After quite some time, all was silent, and he decided that it was finally time.

The Doctor opened the door to the cupboard, quietly walked over the floor in the flat, and opened a door.

And finally, there she was. Sleeping peacefully, just like young Amelia had, laid the beautiful 18-going-on-19 girl named Rose Tyler. He'd missed her so much, and seeing her, even though it was just like this, in a crack in time where he shouldn't be, it filled him with joy.

"Rose", he said, and sat down on the bed beside her.

"My fantastic Rose. My first companion after the time war. You mended me, Rose. You came here and were my first ever love, and I'll never ever forget that. Not even you will remember me after this. But that's okay. You'll be able to stay in your own universe, isn't that great, eh?"

And just like with little Amelia, the sleeping 19-year old didn't give any reply either.

"Right, I need to stop doing that…" he established. He looked at Rose's sleeping face.

"Look at you. You're so young, with all our adventures ahead of you. I haven't even told you to run yet. And well… I guess that now, I never will."

The Doctor sighed and looked out of Rose's window, which had a view over London. The electrical lights of the city were shining bright in the dark air.

"You know, Rose… looking back, in my 10th self I was such a coward. I never even told you that I loved you. But the thing is…" he looked back at the sleeping girl before him.

"I really did love you, Rose. I still do. And even though I'm a silly little boy with an extremely optimistic attitude, I also still miss you. It still hurts. It's really hard for me to admit this, you know… And right now, I really wish that you'd be able to hear me. Silly me. You know, Rose… wait a minute, I said that before, didn't I? Not that it matters. We would've been great together you and me, Rose. In this life, I mean. Just as great as me and Pond are. I wonder if you and Pond would get along… I guess I'll never find that one out either."

The Doctor stopped talking, and looked at the crack that now started to form, even in Rose's flat, and after a while, he sighed again.

"What am I even doing here? I suppose that I just wanted to talk to you." He looked over at her calm, sleeping face.

"Just this one last time. The thing is…" His words were cut short due to water in eyes.

"If could have seen me since I regenerated, it may have looked like I've forgotten all about you. But I never did. And I never, ever, will do that. You'll always be my Rose." he sobbed.

And then, he noticed that the crack in the wall opposite the bed had gotten bigger. It was time for him to leave now.

He leant in to her and kissed her on her cheek, holding back from doing more.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. "Good bye." And then, he stood up from the bed and walked across the room, towards the light that would erase everything he'd ever been.

**A/N So I hope that you like it! :D If you do, please let me know by leaving a review or something c: I will be writing more Doctor Who-stuff, this is just the beginning! :D Cheers, and thank you so much for wanting to read this :D A/N**


End file.
